If Only He Had One
by Kelsica2
Summary: Geoff and Bridgette take a walk through the woods, finding something that makes Bridgette both laugh and wish that Geoff had something she had never thought of before. Geoff/Bridgette and some minor Duncan/Courtney


Okay, this is my first Geoff/Bridgette one-shot (with a touch of Duncan/Courtney), so if it's not perfect, don't kill me…

It's set in Bridgette's POV. Geoff and Bridgette take a walk through the woods, finding something that make Bridgette both laugh and wish that Geoff had something she had never thought of before.

Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney and TDI in general belong to its rightful creators.

Read and review, please! And, of course, enjoy!

* * *

I just noticed something today.

It's something really insignificant and silly to other people. It's something that I never would have noticed or minded if a certain event hadn't happened. But now that said event has happened, I can't stop thinking about it.

I've always thought they were unnatural and gross, and you all know how I feel about being all-natural. They make people look like total freaks. That's why I've never even gotten one. And why I've never dated guys with, like, a ton of them.

Well, then that event I mentioned before happened. Now, I wish that a certain boy had at least one of them…

We had the day off from our challenges, and everybody was doing their own thing. DJ was doing something Bunny-related and Courtney had disappeared before I got a chance to ask if she wanted to do anything, so Geoff and I decided to take a walk through the woods.

The only times we've ever been in the woods were for challenges. Naturally, I had associated the woods with fear and torment. Now that it was just me and Geoff, I felt safe.

There's just something about him that makes me feel like I'm protected. I don't mean physically protected, of course, since Geoff's kind of a... I don't know how to put it nicely… Geoff's a wimp. There, I said it.

Satisfied?

But still, he makes me feel emotionally protected. I wasn't afraid at all when we were walking along. We just talked about all sorts of things, like our hometowns, his awesome parties and just… anything. He's such a cool guy to talk to. His smile's so warm and welcoming; it just makes you want to tell him your life story. And the best part: he actually listens! He doesn't let his eyes glaze over and think about how hot I'd look in a bikini (or whatever it is that guys think about). He really listens to what people have to say. Not a lot of guys can honestly say that.

But I guess I should get back to the story.

Anyway, when we had reached the midpoint of the woods, we heard something. It sounded something like a hyena was on the loose or something. So much wild laughter was echoing through the woods, it kind of hurt my ears.

Geoff and I crept behind a nearby tree and peeked over the edge, finding the person behind the laughter. It was the last person on the entire island that either of us had expected it to be.

Gwen.

She was walking on the same path we were, but in the opposite direction, barely able to walk from laughing so hard. Her sketchbook was being clutched to her stomach, apparently trying to keep her guts from falling out. I guessed she had come out to find something to sketch, but found something much funnier.

We walked toward her, wondering whether or not this island finally drove her insane, like she always says it will. Geoff spoke up and asked, "Hey Gwen! What's so funny?"

She tried to calm herself done so she could respond, but when she finally did, she burst out into even more laughter. She pointed toward the direction where we were previously headed toward and started to walk away, still giggling like a maniac. I'm pretty sure muttered, "Look in that bush," but it was hard to tell because she didn't have much breath to say anything.

The only thing Geoff and I could was stare at each other, shrug and continue to walk.

After a minute, Geoff broke our confused silence by asking, "What the heck was that about?!"

I shrugged again and said, "No idea. Who knows what she saw on this crazy island?"

"Hm. Was she, like, trying to say something? I couldn't understand a word she was saying."

"I think she said, 'Look in the bush', whatever that's supposed to mean."

"I think it means she wanted us to look in some bush."

It's a good thing he's cute.

"I knew that, Geoff. I meant **why **she wanted us to look in the bush."

Geoff got that cute confused look and said, "Oh… Beats me."

We kept walking until we heard another strange sound. This time, it sounded like whispering. We exchanged glances and silently walked toward the noise. We found out that it was coming from a nearby bush. We crept closer and closer to the bush, until the noises became clearer. We could finally hear what whoever was in that bush was saying. It turns out that there were two voices.

"_Come on, hurry up. Get them out of it!"_

"_I don't see you doing anything to help!"_

"_It's bad enough that Gwen saw us like this. I don't want anybody else to see!"_

"_Just mellow down! I'm going as fast as I can, Princess…" _Princess?

Geoff crept slowly toward the bush, looking less scared, now that he knew it wasn't a bear or something. He slowly separated some of the twigs and leaves, so we could figure out who were behind the voices.

It was at that moment that we knew what cracked Gwen up so much.

There, sitting awkwardly together, was Duncan and Courtney. Why was their position awkward, you ask? Because Courtney's hair had been tangled into Duncan's eyebrow rod, nose stud, and earrings. How did he get tangled into that situation? There, clear as day, was a purplish bruise on the side of Courtney's neck. I'll let you put two and two together.

The two of us couldn't contain ourselves. We had to laugh. Wouldn't you?

When Courtney heard our laughter, she looked up and finally noticed us. Her eyes became wide as saucers and she bit her lower lip.

Duncan's vision was blocked by Courtney's locks, so when he tried to twist his head toward our direction, all we saw was more hair, covering up his face. His voice was muffled, but I could still hear, "Where's that laughter coming from?"

Nobody answered him. Courtney was too busy blushing like crazy from humiliation and Geoff and I were too busy chuckling at their expense.

I wish Geoff had piercings.


End file.
